Архив Песен
В архиве представлены песни, принимавшие участие в сезонах конкурса. Согласно правилам конкурса, указанные здесь песни НЕ могут более участвовать в конкурсе. Для удобства, композиции представлены в формате "название песни - имя исполнителя". Цифры '1' *140 – IOWA *1000 eyes - October *1944 – Jamala '2' '3' '4' *4 AM - Ea Kaya '5' *5 Элемент - Дина Гарипова *50 Shades of Colours – Lodovica Comello '6' '7' '8' '9' Латинские буквы 'A' *A Althina Miazi Psema – Demy *A Cause De L'automne - Alizee *A Million on My Soul - Alexiane *À Quoi Tu Penses – Amel Bent *Abîmée – Léa Castel *Acapella - Mikolas Josef ft. Fito Blanko & Frankie J *Action - Acrush *Adieu – ZOË *Adolescente Pirate - Léa Paci *ADN - Tal *Adrenalina – Benji & Fede *Alien - Sabrina Carpenter, Jonas Blue *Alive – Krewella *Alive - VVAVES *All Falls Down – Paul Rey *All For Love - Tungevaag & Raaban ft. Richard Smitt *All I Need - Michael Schulte *All My Friends – Owl City *All Night - Steve Aoki feat. Lauren Jauregui *All The Lies - Alok, Felix Jaehn & The Vamps *All The Pretty Girls - Vera Blue *All Your Light (Times Like These) - Portugal. The Man *Alone – Alan Walker *Alone – Marshmello *Als Het Avond Is - Suzan & Freek *Always On My Mind - lennixx *Amare – Adrijana *Amazing - Elhaida Dani *Amen - Enigma & Aquilo *Amena - Iveta Mukuchyan *American Money - BØRNS *Amici – Ilinca *A M N E S I A – Bloom Twins *An Wunder - Wincent Weiss *Andy – J'suis pas jalouse *Anemos Agapis – Elenie Foureira *Angry Too - Lola Blanc *Animals – Maroon 5 *Another Home – Koven *Antes Que Ver El Sol - Dulce María *Anywhere – Dillon Francis ft. Will Heard *Amor (Déjame) - Besa *Aqualung – Miss Li *Armata Strigoi – Powerwolf *Arms of the ocean - Blackbriar *As Jy Weet Dis Liefde – Charlize Berg *Aspettavo Solo Te - Baby K *Assassin - Au/Ra *Avalanche - Cellar Darling *Away Away – Ibeyi *Azizami – Mahan Moin 'B' *Back Down - Traudes *Back To Me - KSHMR, Crossnaders & Micky Blue *Back To Me - Vanotek feat Eneli *Back To You – Louis Thompson feat. Bebe Rexha *Bad - Christopher *Bad - Roya *Bad Omen – Sofia Karlberg *Bailando – Enrique Iglesias *Bangır Bangır – Gülşen *Barrio - Mahmood *Bassa Sababa - Netta *Basta – Edurne *Battlefield - Jane Zhang *Be Alright - Dean Lewis *Be OK – April Ivy *Be Real – Krista Siegfrids *Beat to My Melody – Lena *Beautiful Ones – Hurts *Begin Again - Purity Ring *Believer - CYN *Believer – Imagine dragons *Bengala - Lorenzo Fragola *Better - TELYKast feat Aly Ryan *Better Love - Foxes *Better Than You Loved Me - Aaron Smith *Break A Sweet - Becky G *Bringing The House Down - CLOVES *Brinner I Bröstet - Danny Saucedi feat. Malcolm B *Black Car - Miriam Bryant *Blackout – Julie Bergan *Blind – Hurts *Bludfire – Eva Simons *Blue – Eiffel 65 *Bluecid - Sevdaliza *Body High - Sam Bluer *Body Shots - Laura Nox *Body Talk - Foxes *Bon Bon – Era Istrefi *BOOM - X Ambassadors *Boom Boom Boom – Aurela Gaçe *Boom Clap – Charli XCX *Borderline - Florrie *Bored - Billie Eilish *Born – One Republic *Born This Way – Lady Gaga *Born Without A Heart - Faouzia *Boys - LIZZO *Breaking Away – Sergey Lazarev *Break a Sweat – Becky G *Break My Broken Heart - Winona Oak *Breathe – Astrid S *Breathing Underwater - Emeli Sande *Broken Ones – Jasquie Lee *Brother – Kodaline *Bruises - Lewis Capaldi *Bulletproof – Tabitha Nauser *Bumerang - Moritz Garth *Butterfly - Markus Feehily *Buy Me Diamonds - Bea Miller 'C' *Ça Ira - Lili Poe *California – SAARA *Can't Remember to Forget You – Shakira ft. Rihanna *Cannonball - Kaina *Carne - Chameleo feat. Jan *Carnival of Rust – Poets of The Fall *Carnivore - Starset *Carry Your Throne - Jon Bellion *Casanova - Allie X feat. Vérité *Castles - Freya Ridings *Caught In The Middle - Anastacia *Celebrate The Rain – Sidney Samson & Eva Simons *Centuries – Fall Out Boy *Chameleon Girl - Felizia K *Champion - Bishop Briggs *Chewing Gum – Nina Nesbitt *Choose What You Love Most (Let It Kill You) – Lara Fabian *Christmas C’mon - Lindsey Stirling feat. Becky G *Circle of Light – Emma *Cka ke hup – LENA *Close to the Sun - Guano Apes *Closer – The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey *Clouds - Amanda Winberg *Club Paradise - Novaa *C'Mon – Ke$ha *Co Potom – Martin Harich *Coco - Black Caviar *Cola - CamelPhat & Elderbrook *Cold – Eneli *Colder - Nina Nesbitt *Colors – Halsey *Combustible - Coeur De Pirate *Come – Jain *Come in un’isola - Jerico Feat. Bianca Atzei e il Cile *Come On – Chiara Grispo *Coming Up - Tungevaag & Raaban feat. Victor Crone *Comme c'est Bon - Jenifer *Comme Une Reine - Madame Monsieur *Cosa ci ha fatto l'amore - Nek *Cool Girl – Tove Lo *Crash And Burn - My Indigo *Crashing - ILLENIUM feat. Bahari *Crave - Madonna feat. Swae Lee *Crazy - Clara *Crazy Kind - Sarah Close *Crier Tout Bas - Cœur De Pirate *Crime - Gabriela Richardson *Crime – Grey feat. SKOTT *Cruel - Glowie *Crush - Campsite Dream *Crush - Tessa Violet *Crush Culture - Conan Gray *Cry Pretty - Carrie Underwood 'D' *Daddy – Rotana *Dance With Somebody – Bebe Rexha *Dancing In Flames – Chinook *Danse Avec Moi – ZOЁ *David Bowie - chloe mk *Daze - Poets of the Fall *Deep Water - American Authors *Degrees of Separation - Hands Like Houses *Demons - Jacob Lee *Demons – Imagine Dragons *Des Ego - Myronas Stratis *Des fleurs et des flammes – Tal *Desperado – Timebelle *Dialeto – Diogo Piçarra *Diamonds - Hawk Nelson *Dig Deep - Lxandra *Dik Yokuş - Banu Parlak *Disco Girl - Kadnay *DNA – Little Mix *Do You? - Naaz *Doar Noi - Mark Stam *Doctor – Loïc Nottet *Does It Feel Like Falling - Alex Aiono *Dona – Kaliopi *Don't Call Me Up - Mabel *Don't Give Me Those Eyes – James Blunt *Don’t Hurt Like It Used To - Grace Carter *Don't Kill My Vibe – Sigrid *Don’t Mind Me - SVEA *Don't Talk To Me (DTTM) – XOV *Don't Tell Me - Ruel *Don't Want You Back - Kiesza feat. Bakermat *Don't Worry – Ace Wilder *Don't You Run - Shari *Dope - Triana Park *Dots - Woodes *Down in Your Rain - Zmin *Dream - Bishop Briggs *Dream - Lilit Hovhannisyan *Dreamer - Axwell Λ Ingrosso feat. Trevor Guthrie *Dreaming Wild - Klahr & KEV *Dreams – Alex Ross feat. Dakota & T-Pain *Dreams - Grace Joyner *Dreams – MARC ft. EMIR *Drink - Roshelle *Drive - Glades *Drive - Tara Lee *Drunk Groove - MARUV & BOOSIN *Duele Decir Adiós - Sara Serena *Duele El Corazon – Enrique Iglesias *Dust - Cosby & Malik Harris *Dynamite – Karise Eden 'E' *E Se Poi - Malika Ayane *Echo - Jason Walker *Écho - Lili Poe *Éclat - Alexe *Eldamar – Oonagh *Electric - Lauren Sanderson *Emoji - Au/Ra *Emotional - June The Girl *Encore Un Soir – Celine Dion *Endless Day – VERONA *English Man in New-York – Cris-Cab *Enough – Delta Goodrem *Envole Moi – Tal & MPokora *Erase - IMMINENCE *Erreur 404 - L'Imperatrice *Escape from Love – Eva Simons & Sidney Samson *E.STA.A.TE - Laura Pausini *Ete Karogh Es – Srbuk *Éternel - David Hallyday *Everyday – Ariana Grande *Everywhere – Amycanbe *Evolution – Dotter *Excuse Me – Salvador Sobral *Excuses - Olly Murs 'F' *Fall - Palisades *Fallin - PLAYMEN feat. Demy *Falling - LYRA *Fana Mea - Randi *Fear Nothing – Selah Sue *Fear Of The Water - SYML *Feel The Love – Tigerlily *Feelings – Hayley Kiyoko *Felling Electric – Parade Of Lights *Feral Hearts - Kerli *Final Song – MØ *Fighter - Aminata *Fighting for Love – Dami Im *Find A Way - BLISSFUL *Find Me – Sigma ft. Birdy *Fire In Me - John Newman *Fire in the Rain – Mans Zelmerlow *Firestarter – Samantha Jade *Flora – Beaty Heart *Fool 2 Try – Lucia Gil *For the Braves – Nazca *For The Night - Svala *For You - Faruk Sabanci & MARUV *For Your Love - Montaigne *Forever Is Over – Elvana *Forget - Marina and the Diamonds *Formation – Beyonce *Fortune Cookie – Emma Bale feat. Milow *Found What I've Been Looking For – Tom Grennan *Fountain - Démira *Freaks - Savege & Timmy Trumpet *Free Love - ЛУНА *Future me – Echosmith 'G' *(Gekihaku) 激白 - Reol *Galaxy – Jessica Mauboy *Gathering Storm - Eleine *Geiles Leben – Glasperlenspiel *Gemini Feed - BANKS *Get Back - Valeria Stoica *Get Off My D!ck - Ilira *Get Ready For It – Take That *Get This Right – KOVEN *Get Up – Diva Faune feat. Léa Paci *Ghost - Krewella *Giants – Take That *Giants – Lights *Gimme - BANKS *Girl From Sweden – Eric Saade *Give Me That - Lisa Ajax *Give Me Your Love – Sigala feat. John Newman & Nile Rodgers *Ghost Town – Adam Lambert *Glad He's Gone - Tove Lo *Glitter & Gloss - Skott *Glorious – Mans Zelmerlow *Go Bang – PNAU *Go Beyond - Rasmussen *Go Big Or Go Home - American Authors *Go Deep - Gorgon City feat. Kamille & Ghosted *Gone - Ionnalee *Good Girls Don't Lie – Ruth Lorenzo *Good Intentions - St. Bishop *Good Thing - Zedd & Kehlani *Goodbye - Echosmith *Goodbye (Shelter) – Sanja Vucic *Got The Glam - Patrick Starrr *Green Lights – Lorde *Guaya – Eva Simons *Guilty - Paloma Faith 'H' *Ħafi Paċi Kuluri - The Travellers *Half a Goddess - Srbuk *Half Love - Elohim *Hallucinations - PVRIS *Hands To Myself – Selena Gomez *Hands Up - Merk & Kremont feat. DNCE *Hanging On To Nothing – Mans Zelmerlow *Happy – Burak Yeter *Happyland – Amanda Jenssen *Hard Love - NEEDTOBREATHE feat. Andra Day *Hardcore - Esther Valle *Head Up High – Oh Land *Heal Me - Grace Carter *Heartbeat - Christopher *Heartbeat Song - Kelly Clarkson *Heartbreak – Freemasons feat. Sophie Ellis Bextor *Hearts Airn’t Gonna Lie - Arlissa ft. Jonas Blue *Heart's Beating – Регина Тодоренко *Heaven – Troye Sivan *Heaven On My Skin - Oscar Enestad *Helium – Sia *Hell.o – Lenny *Hello There - Dillon Francis feat. Yung Pinch *Here for You – Kygo feat. Ella Henderson *Here We Are - LOWES *Hero - George Maple *Hero - Mahmut Orhan feat. Irina Rimes *Heroes – Conchita *High - Gohary *High - Jesper Jenset *High Five - Sigrid *Higher - HUMAN *Higher - Michael Soul *Higher Love – Alex Vargas *Hideaway - Dan Owen *Hikoutei - King Gnu *History Maker - DEAN FUJIOKA *Hola (I Say) - Marco Mengoni feat. Tom Walker *Hold Me Tight Or Don't – Fall Out Boy *Home - Deluka *Home - MORGXN *Hours - CRIMER *Hotel Lounge - Antonia *Hotel Room - Calum Scott *Hot2Touch - Felix Jaehn, Hight, Alex Aiono *Housewife Spliffin' - Ängie *How Did You Love - Shinedown *How Long - Alice on the roof *Huh-Hah - Sirusho *Hula Hula – Robin feat. Nelli Matula *Human - Maggie Lindemann *Human – Rag'n'Bone Man *Hungry - i-La *Hurricane - Fleurie *Hurricane - Manda Malina feat. Rayne *Hurricane Highlife - WDL feat. Mawe *Hurts – Emeli Sande *Hurts So Good – Astrid S *Hvala Tvojoj Devojci – Mira M *Hymn For The Weekend – Coldplay feat. Beyoncé *Hypnotic – Zella Day *Hypnotise - Polarheart 'I' *I Believe – Noel *I Believe In Love - Lily Collins *I Believe In U – Jamala *I Don't Need to be You – Barei *I Don’t Think About You - Kelly Clarkson *I Got The Balls – Ana Zimmer *I Got You – Bebe Rexha *I Hate Every Thing About You – Theree Days Grace *I Help You Hate Me - Sunrise Avenue *I Like (the idea of) You - Tessa Violet *I Love You - Axwell Λ Ingrosso ft. Kid ink *I Said Hi - Amy Shark *I Take It All – Pegasus *I Wanna Know - NOTD, Bea Miller *I Want You - SHINee *I Will Love Again – Lara Fabian *I'm An Albatraoz – AronChupa *I'm Born to run – American Authors *Icy - Kim Petras *IDWK - DVBBS & Blackbear *If You Loved Me - GRACEY *Illusions - Nola *Imaginarium – Sunrise16 & Sara Koell *Immer Noch - Ela. *Imperfection – Evanescence *In A World Without You – Freaky Fortune ft. Nicolas Costa *In My Blood - The Veronicas *In The End – Stefanie Heinzmenn *Incapable - Julie Bergan *Inescapable – Emilie Esther *INK - Violet Days *Into You – Ariana Grande *Intolerant – Ylvis *Irie & Kool – ZAA *It Snows In Hell - Lordi *It's You – Molly Kate Kestner 'J' *J'en suis la' – Slimane *Ja – Silbermond *Jaloux - Bilal Hassani *Jasno mi je – Nevena Bozovic *Je décolle - Marie-Mai *Je Suis Malade – Lara Fabian *Je Te Pardonne – Sia ft. Maitre Gims *Jealous Sea - Meg Myers *Jump - Julia Michaels feat. Trippie Redd *Jump In The Water - July Jones *Jungle - Juno Im Park *Just a Game – Birdy *Just My Type - The Vamps 'K' *Kanye's In My Head - Boy Epic *Karma Town - Stine Bramsen *Keep On Keeping On – Travie McCoy ft. Brendon Urie *Kick You Out - Loren Gray *Kicks - Lauren Aquilina *Kids in the Dark – All Time Low *Kiedy Nie Ma W Nas Milosci - Lzy *Kilometri - Lozano *Kind Of Love - MAALA *King Of The Jungle - SHANGUY *Kiss Me - Magic! *Kisses Back – Matthew Koma *Klein Blue - Sophia Somajo *Klise z Plyse – Tereza Kerndlova *Kylmii Väreitä – Evelina 'L' *La Chute Est Lente – Alma *La somma - Mr.Rain feat. Martina Attili *L'amore Esiste – Francesca Michielin *L'amore Merita - Simonetta Spiri, Verdiana Zangaro, Greta Manuzi, Roberta Pompa *Ladi Dadi – Steve Aoki feat Wynter Gordon *Lady Powers - Vera Blue feat. Kodie Shane *Language of love - Ylvis *Last Dance - Rhys *Le Vide - Slimane *Leave A Light On - Tom Walker *Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park *L'effet de serre - Shy'm *Left & Right - Malou Prytz *Legendary - Welshly Arms *Leon On – MØ ft. Major Lazer *Les Planètes - M. Pokora *Let It Go – The Neighbourhood *Let Me Go (Robin Schulz Remix) - EMIN *Let’s Hurt Tonight - OneRepublic *l'ho Voluto Io – Lele *Lies - CHVRCHES *Lies - Marina and The Diamonds *Light Years – Yellow Claw feat. Rochelle *Lighthouse – G.R.L. *Like Boys - Hyphen Hyphen *Like No One's Watching – Molly Sandén *Like That - Kris Wu *Lionheart - Serenity *Lions – Skip Marley *Little Me – Little Mix *Little of Your Love – HAIM *Little Talks – Of Monsters and Man *Little White Lies – Florrie *Live Tomorrow - Laleh *Living Again - Maraaya *Living in a world without you – The Rasmus *Lo Sono – Paola Turci *Loca - Alvaro Soler *Long Distance Romance - Roby Fayer feat. Almog Segal *Los Ageless - St. Vincent *Lose Our Heads - YONAKA *Losing My Head - Krystl *Lost On You – LP *Loups - NAZCA *Love – Lana Del Rey *Love For Days – Mimoza *Love Is a Drug – Markus Feehily *Love Is Mystical - Cold War Kids *Love Me Again – John Newman *Love No More - Cody Lovaas *Love Somebody – Aura *Love Song - Zak Abel *Love You Like That - Dagny *lowercase - Luna Shadows *Low Key In Love - Jaira Burns *Loyal To Me - Nina Nesbitt *Luce Che Entra – Lorenzo Fragola *Lullaby – Nickelback *Lullaby Love – Roo Panes *Luna – Najoua Belyzel 'M' *Mad Love - Sean Paul, David Guetta, Becky G *Magnetic – Chlöe Howl *Make You Proud – Hedegaard *Mama’s House - Push Baby *Mano Dainoje - NOTA *Maradona y Pelé - Thegiornalisti *Maria, Maria - Mari Ferarri *Masters of Destiny - DELAIN *Matia Mou - TAG feat MIKE *Mayday - Cam *Mayday – Shy'm ft. Kid Ink *Me And the Moon – Shane Filan *Me Gusta - Mikolas Josef *Me Too – Meghan Treinor *Me Voy - Ibeyi feat Mala Rodriguez *Mein Herz Brennt – Rammstein *Memories – Nikki Kavanagh *Mercury - CuckooLander *Mesh Hon – Aline Lahoud *Milk and Honey – G Girls *Mille Couronnes - Aöme *Million Eyes – Loic Nottet *Million Reasons – Lady Gaga *Mine - Ina Wroldsen *Mind if I stay - KADEBOSTANY *Miracle - CHVRCHES *Mirror Mirror - Marina Kaye *Mirrors - Mynth *Miss You in the Dark – REWS *Missing Home - flora cash *Mixed Signals – Robbie Williams *Moment - Blanche *Moments - Tove Lo *Mondial - Tal *Money Maker - Throttle feat. LunchMoney Lewis & Aston Merrygold *Mono Gia Sena – Eleni Foureira *Moonland - Ine Hoem *Moonlit - RIVALS *Mother Tongue - Bring Me The Horizon *Move Like This - Burak Yeter *Movies – Rykka *Mud Blood – Loic Nottet *Mut - Alexa Feser *Muvam Na Bit - 3SOMS *Muza – BQL *My Demons - Starset *My Heart Is Refusing Me – Loreen *My Heart's Grave - Faouzia *My My My - Troye Sivan *My Number One – Helena Paparizou *My Own Hero - Andy Grammer *My Revolution - Mariette *My Way - Ava Max *My Way – Calvin Harris *My Way - One Bit, Noah Cyrus 'N' *Nackt - Jay Khan *Nad Zakona - Gery-Nikol *Najbolja – Jovana Nikolic *Naked Love - Hiroomi Tosaka *Nana Banana - Netta *Ne Si Za Men – Kristian Kostov *Ne Živim Ja – Sergej Ćetković *Neked Nem Kell – FREDDIE *Nentori – Arilena Ara *Neue Helden - D'Artagnan *Never Be the Same – Jessica Mauboy *Never Let You Down - Michael Schulte *Never Say Die - Neoni *New - Daya *New Dawns – Gaia *New World - Krewella, Yellow claw, Vava *Next To Me - Marlene *Ni Predaje, Ni Umika – BQL & Nika Zorjan *Niemożliwe - Kwiat Jabłoni *Nicotine – Panic! At The Disco *Nije Ljubav Stvar – Zeljko Joksimovic *Nirvana – INNA *No – Meghan Trainor *No Firewall - Mørland *No Gold - Akine *No Lie – Dua Lipa feat. Sean Paul *No One Rocks Mine - Cole Swindell *No Roots – Alice Merton *Nobody Knows - Darin *Non cadiamo mai – Lodovica Comello *None of the Above - Papa Roach *Not Dead Yet - LEDGER *Not Too Young – Sabina Ddumba *Nothing Lasts Forever – Upon This Dawning *No volveré (A seguir tus pasos) - Blas Cantó *No Words – Madeline Juno *Now You’re Gone - Tom Walker feat. Zara Larsson *Numb - Dotan *Numb – Linkin Park *Number One - Kristina *Numbers - Daughter 'O' *O Problema É Que Ela É Linda - David Carreira ft. Deejay Télio, Mc Zuka *Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish *Oh My Dear Lord - The Unlikely Candidates *Old Habits Die Hard – Allie X *Olive Tree - Luke Black *OMG - Wiktoria *On était beau – Louane *Oh Hello - Nico Santos *On Fire – Stefanie Heinzmann *On My Own - Marina Kaye *On My Way - Lea Michele *On My Way - Reo Cragun *On Your Side – The Veronicas *One More Drink - GJan *One Step From Paradise – Malena Ernman *Only Human - Cheryl *Only Love - Jordan Smith *Onnellinen - Robin *Oo Se Kun Oot - SANNI feat. Paperi T *Open Letter - The Amity Affliction *Open Your Eyes - Sam Feldt feat. Hook N Sling *Original me - YUNGBLUD ft. dan reynolds of imagine dragons *Outside – Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris *Over The Hills And Far Away - Nightwish 'P' *Paint Me Black – Ben Hazlewood ft. Mali Koa Hood *Panic Room - Au/Ra *Paper Light – Loreen *Paradise – The Rasmus *Paradise Motion - Charlotte Cardin *Paris - Sabrina Carpenter *Pavy - Mairee, Switch2Smile feat. Barbs *Pay For This - Normandie *Pazzeska - M¥SS KETA ft. Guè Pequeno *Peer Pressure - James Bay feat Julia Michaels *People are lonely – Gravitonas feat. Army of lovers *Perfect - ISA *Perfect Replacement - EXAMPLE *Peru - BQL *Phoenix – Molly Sandén *Phoenix – Chtistiana Loizu *Pieces - Emily Vaughn *Pillowtalk – Zayn *Piove Ormai Da Tre Giorni - Modà *Plastic - Áine *Plot Twist – Sigrid *Portami Via – Fabricio Moro *Pos Mporeis – Fani Drakopoulou *Power Over Me - Dermot Kennedy *Powiedz Mi To W Twarz - Zuza Jabłońska feat. Jan-rapowanie & Siles *Pray - Rooty feat. JRY *Prayer - Gina Kushka *PreGomesh – Sirusho *Pretty Head - Transviolet *Primadonna – Marina And The Diamonds *Primo Victoria - SABATON *prom dress - mxmtoon *Prom Queen - Molly Kate Kestner *Put That Record On - Andy Brown *Pyromane - BB Brunes 'Q' *Quando Le Canzoni Finiranno – Emma *Queen - Flint Eastwood *Queen - Loren Gray *Questions – Chris Brown 'R' *Radioactive – Imagine Dragons *Rain – Eivør *Rainbow – Kesha *Rainmaker – Emmelie de Forest *Rakas - Haloo Helsinki! *Rare - Ruth B. *Ready To Change - Kodaline *Ready To Die - Saveus *Ready To Fight – Roby Fayer *Real Life - Duke Dumont x Gorgon City feat. NAATIONS *Rebel Soul - FARR *Regular Touch – Vera Blue *Remember - KATIE *Reminding Me - Shawn Hook feat. Vanessa Hudgens *Renaissance Girls - Oh Land *Requiem – Lilit Hovhannisyan *Revolving Doors – Yohanna *Ride – Lowell *Ring Ring - Jax Jones, Mabel feat. Rich The Kid *Riotka - Doda *Rise – Selena Gomez *River - Josh Groban *Roads - Lawson *Roar – Katy Perry *Rock-Paper-Scissors - Little Big *Rockabye – Clean Bandit feat. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie *Rollercoaster – Dolly Style *Rollin' – Lea Santee *Romantic - Hooverphonic *Roots - In This Moment *Rose Coloured Boy - Paramore *ROW – Greta Salome *ROW – Smith & Thell *Royals – Lorde *Rule The World - Zayde Wølf *Run in the Rain - Tom Grennan *Runaway – Runaway *Running Out Of Time - Greta Salome *Running Red Lights - Katrine Lukins 'S' *Sad Story (Out Of Luck) – Merk & Kremont *Saint - VÉRITÉ *SAMARITAN - Ionnalee *Sanctuary - Emelie De Forest *Sanity - Marius Bear *Satellite - Charlotte OC *Satellite – Sara Hartman *Satellites – Molly Sanden *Savage - Lights *Save A Little Love – Laura Nox *Save Me - Joan Thiele *Save My Soul – JoJo *Savior - Iggy Azalea *Saviour - Daisy Gray *Saturn - Sleeping at Last *Say – Tolvai Reni feat. Kállay Saunders *Say It - Flume, Tove Lo *Sayonara Hitori - TAEMIN *Scared to be Lonely – Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa *Scars - Boy Epic *Scream – Margaret Berger *Screaming - Димаш Кудайберген *Secrets – CID feat. Conrad Sewell *Secrets - One Republic *Sega ili nikoga - Voice Boys feat Poli Genova *Seite an Seite - Christina Stürmer *Send Them Off! - Bastille *Sensitive - Ana Zimmer *Set you free – Matt Wills *Shadow Mouses – Shadow Mouses *Shadows - FTISLAND *Shape of You – Ed Sheeran *Shed A Tear - Kodaline *Shhh - RAYE *Shine A Light - BANNERS *Shine over me - Kisma ft. Shira *Shine Ya Light – Rita Ora *Shot In the Dark – Within Temptation *Shoulda Woulda Coulda – Viktor Kiraly *Shout Out to My Ex – Little Mix *Shut Up – Amelia Lily *Shut Up And Dance – Walk The Moon *Shy – The Magician *Si Tu Te Vas — TINI *Siesta - Nevena Božović *Sign of the Times — Harry Styles *Silhouette - Tom Odel *Silikoni - Severina & Sajsi MC *Simple & Sweet - Jon Bellion *Singin in the rain - Nova Miller *Skeletons – W. Darling *Skip a Little Love - Yanka *Sksumenq – AramMP3 feat. 3.33 *Skyward - Davina Michelle *Sledgehammer – Rihanna *Slow Down the Follow – Tal *Small World - Sabina Ddumba *SMS - Funda *Snijeg – Nina Kraljic *S.O.S. (Dj Antonio Remix) - Aris *So On It - MIYAVI feat. Seann Bowe & Meron Ryan *So Yours – Darin *Social Club - Fallulah *Sofia – Alvaro Soler *Something About You - Majid Jordan *Something Bout Our Love - JONES *Song On Fire - Nickelback *Sous ma peau - Megan *Speechless - Anna Rossinelli *Splende – Annalisa *Spun - Ängie *Spur des Lebens - Saltatio Mortis feat. Marta Jandová *Stand by you – Rachel Platten *Stapka Napred - Mihaela Marinova *Stardust - Jay Hardway *Stars - Skillet *Starving – Hailee Steinfeld, Grey ft. Zedd *Stay (Don't Go Away) - David Guetta feat. Raye *Stay Off My Mind - Skott *S teboi - zalagasper *Stiga mi – Valeria ft. Boris Dali *Still Breathing – VERIDIA *Stitches – Shawn Mendes *Strangers – Sigrid *Stronger – Kiesza *Sugarcoat - Jaira Burns *Summer Soul – Jorge Blanco *Sun Token - Saila feat. Kelli-Leigh *Supersankari - Laura Närhi *Sweet Love - Kiesza *Swing - Sofi Tukker *Symphony – Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson 'T' *Ta spasame – Aris Makris *Tack Förlåt - LALEH *Take It - Dom Dolla *Take Me Down – Markus Riva *Taking Chance – Celine Dion *TAKTOMABYT - Annet X feat. Ben Cristovao *Talk To Me - Bloom Twins *Tant de choses – Zaho *Taste - Betty Who *Tatuaj - Alina Eremia *Tea Party – Kerli *Tell Me Who – Vanotek, Eneli *Tell Me You Love Me – Demi Lovato *Ten Feet Tall - Wrabel *Tevis Dēļ – Prāta Vētra *That Feeling When - Dagny *That`s My Girl – Fifth Harmony *The City Holds My Heart - Ghostly Kisses *The Days – Michele Bravi *The Elements - TobyMac *The Last Time – Kati Wolf *The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars *The Line - RAYE *The Lucky Ones - Kerli *The Pain We Love To Hide – Gravitonas *The River – Delta Goodrem *The Road (Effective Remix) - Flying Decibels *The Seed - AURORA *The Side Effects - Coldrain *The village - Wrabel *The Winners Song – Geraldine *Thief - Ansel Elgort *There Were Tears - Imany *Think - Kaleida *This Ain’t Love - Jessica Mauboy *This Is On You - Maisie Peters *This Mountain - Faouzia *This One's for You – Zarra Larson ft. David Guetta *This Side of Paradise - Hayley Kiyoko *This Time - Bad Geckos *Ti Ricordi Di Me? - Alessio Bernabei *Ti Samo Kazi – Lambe Alabakoski *Time - Sabina Ddumba *Tipota De Mas Stamata – Ivi Adamou *To Have And To Hold - Takida *To the Sky – Tijana *Todo Fue Un Show – Danna Paola *Tómame - Eleni Foureira *Tongue - MNEK *To Be Human - MARINA *Tony, Talk! – The Hardkiss *Tough Love - CXLOE *Toukassé - SHANGUY *Tournera - Madame Monsieur feat. Youssoupha *Tra Noi E’ Infinita - Federica Carta *Tropicale - Francesca Michielin *True Disaster – Tove Lo *True Friends - Bring me the Horizon *Trust – Boy Epic *Try – Pink *Tu Me Laisseras - VITAA *Túl Sokszor - Children of Distance feat. Knoll Gabi *Turn Around – Lucy *Turvasana – Jenni *TV - Eves The Behavior *Twisted - MISSIO *Tyd - Nádine *Typisk Norsk – Katastrofe ft. Alexander Rybak 'U' *Ugly – Jaira Burns *Una Noche Mas – Yasmin Levy *Unbroken – MELOVIN *Under My Skin - MOLLY *Underworld - Ruth Lorenzo *Undying Devotion – Edenbridge *United by Love - Natalia Oreiro *Universe – Nikki Jamal feat. Karen Viuff *Unloved – Tamta *Unthink You – Wiktoria *Up – Olly Murs feat. Demi Lovato *Uramaki - Mahmood *Used to you - Ali Gatie 'V' *Venus & Mars - Eliane *Verruckt – Eisbrecher *Vibration – Elnur Hüseynov *Vihma Loits – Greip *Vivones Les - Irina Rimes *Voices - Motionless In White *Volta - Sarsa *Voodoo Doll – VIXX *Vse Bo Kul – Clemens *Vukovi - Emina *Vulcano – Francesca Michielin 'W' *Wait - NF *Waiting For The Summer – Deepend feat. Graham Candy *Waka Waka – Shakira *Walk Away – LVNDSCAPE feat. Kaptan *Walk On Water - Thirty Seconds to Mars *Wanted - Ben Hazlewood *Warrior - Paloma Faith *Warrior - Roo Panes *Wasn't Easy – GJan *Wasn't My Fault - Christie & The Dream Beats *Wasted Nights - ONE OK ROCK *Waterline – GRANT *Way Down We Go – Kaleo *We Are The Soldiers – Ira Losco *We Could Be - Rodīons *We Don't Talk Anymore – Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez *We Survive - Medina *Welcome to the Show – Adam Lambert feat. Laleh *West End Kids – New Politics *What - Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) *What About Us – P!nk *What Good Is Love - Paul Rey *What If – Dina Garipova *What If – Tokio Hotel *What If I? - Softengine *What She Wants - A R I Z O N A *What You Do – Margaret *When I'm Gone – Before You Exit *When I Was Young - MØ *When It's All Over – Raign *When Legends Rise - Godsmack *When We're High – LP *White Flag - Bishop Briggs *White Flag - Normandie *Why – Skinny Living *Why Her Not Me - Grace Carter *Wide Awake – Eric Saade feat. Gustaf Noren *Wild – GJan *Wild Like Me – Adelén *Wild Roses - Of Monsters and Men *Wild Side - Brian Justin Crum *Wildest Dreams – Taylor Swift *Wildfire – Emmelie de Forest ft. Fahrenhaidt *Wildfire - Greta Salóme ft. Tiny *Winner of a Losing Game – Tone Damli *Wings – Delta Goodrem *Winter Bird - AURORA *Wiser - Madilyn Bailey *Wishing Girl - Lola Marsh *Wonderful - Gary Go *Wonders - Klingande & Broken Back *Won’t Forget You - Pixie Lott feat. Stylo G *Worlds Collide - Dezery *Worth It - Emma Bale *Worth It – Fifth Harmony *Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus X *Xriso Fili – Vangelis Kakouriotis 'Y' *You Belong To Me - Cat Pierce *You Don`t Know Me - Jax Jones feat. RAYE *You Make It Feel Like Christmas - Gwen Stefani feat. Blake Shelton *You Only Say You Love Me in the Dark - Janice *You Think You're God – Sada Vidoo *You You – Freia *Young and Beautiful – Lana Del Rey *Young & Unafraid – The Moth & The Flame *Younger – Julie Bergan *Your Soul - RHOEDS 'Z' *Za Vedno - Nina Pušlar *Zaczaruj Mnie Ostatni Raz – Sasha Strunin *Zaljuljali Smo Svijet – Nina Kraljić *ZAVEDNO - Eva Boto Кириллица 'А' *Әсем Ән - Серік Ибрагимов & Лашын *Агент 007 – Анита Цой *Анестезия - ZIVERT *Антарктида – The Hardkiss 'Б' *Беги - Наргиз *Бяжы – NAVIBAND 'В' *Вали, Гуляй! – Градусы *Вдох – Елена Темникова *Вова - Пающие трусы *Вода - Матранг *Выше Облаков - Тина Кароль 'Г' 'Д' *Далеко – CENTR feat. A'Studio *Дима - Ида Галич 'Е' 'Ж' *Журавлi - The Hardkiss 'З' *Займёмся любовью – Макс Барских 'И' *Игрушки – Анна Плетнёва *Индиго – Дана Соколова feat. Скруджи 'Й' 'К' *Команда 2018 – SMASH, Полина Гагарина & Егор Крид *Кораблi - The Hardkiss *Космос - Kristina Si *Круги На Воде - Слот *Кружит – Monatik 'Л' *Ленин - Заза Наполи *Лифт - Пицца *Любовь - Морковь — Оля Полякова *Люди не верили — Ольга Бузова *Люстра - Manizha 'М' *Мама - Сати Казанова *Мир Открывается – Ёлка *Моё сердце занято – ВИА Гра *Мой дом - Дмитрий Колдун *Мой Серый Город - ТАйМСКВЕР *Mope - DAKOOKA 'Н' *Непобедимый – Александр Панайотов *Номер Один - Оля Полякова 'О' *Обними меня – Андрей Леницкий *Осиновый кол - Анжела Лондон 'П' *Половина моя – MiyaGi & Эндшпиль *Помоги мне - Maryana Ro *Последняя Дискотека - Монеточка *Прогулка - Земфира 'Р' *Равнодушие – Мальбэк и Сюзанна *Раневская - Лолита *Революция — LOBODA *Ризамын - KeshYou *Разбуди Меня - Диана Арбенина 'С' *С Новым Годом, мой ЛЧ - Алексей Воробьев & Виктория Дайнеко *Сауна – Пающие трусы *Свята - KAZKA *Скинули - Север 17 *Следи - Вяра Атова *Смерти Больше Нет - IC3PEAK *Спектакль окончен – Полина Гагарина 'Т' *Такси - Elvira T *Татарстан – Super Alisa *Ты ещё любишь – Ани Лорак 'У' 'Ф' *Фантастична жiнка - TAYANNA 'Х' 'Ц' 'Ч' *Чайлдфри - Noize MC feat. Монеточка *Чувствовать Тебя - Александр Панайотов 'Ш' 'Щ' 'Ъ' 'Ы' 'Ь' 'Э' 'Ю' 'Я' *Я Летала - Алла Пугачева *Я не могу сказать – Ани Лорак и Эмин *Я танцевала – Наталья Могилевская